LUCY BORRACHA
by Razhelle
Summary: lucy se emborracha en una de las tantas fiestas de fairy tail, natsu la cuida y se vuelve algo exigente hehehe nalu ONE-SHOT pasen y lean por favor :


**Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo un ONE-SHOT ya que hora estoy mucho mejor y ya no tan molesta y triste les hice un fic de comedia así que aquí les va, se llama…**

* * *

**LUCY BORRACHA**

Fairy Tail daba una de sus fiestas de nuevo, esta vez el motivo era el cumpleaños de Cana así que decidieron dar una gran fiesta, en una de las mesas estaban sentadas Cana, Levi, Erza y Lucy. Hablaban tranquilas hasta que Cana dijo;

-oigan esto es algo aburrido, ya se hagamos una competencia de quien resiste mas tomando cervezas – dijo esto con una amplia sonrisa

-mmm no creo que se buena idea además yo no tomo – hablo la rubia

-si además yo no resisto mucho – esta vez hablo la peli azul

-ya pues miren que es mi cumpleaños – rogo la castaña, a lo que las chicas suspiraron resignadas

~en el otro lado del gremio estaban Natsu, wakaba y gray, hablaban sobre las chicas~

-oye Natsu, a ti te gusta Lucy ¿no? – hablaba gray pícaramente

-si me gusta mucho – decía con simpleza

-"_este no la capta_" – no me refiero a ese tipo de gusto

-¿uh? Hay otro – preguntaba curioso

-a ver… pongamos a Lissana y a Lucy - hablo wakaba – digamos que Lissana tiene novio

-en serio que bien, debo ir a felicitarla – lo dijo mientras se paraba

-es un ejemplo idiota – corrigió gray

-ahhh – reaccionó el mago de fuego

-ya bueno – continúo wakaba – ahora piensa digamos que Lucy tiene novio

-¿uh?... ¿Lucy? – hablo Natsu

-aja – asintieron gray y wacaba

-con otro chico que no soy yo

-aja

-… ¿juntos?

-aja – asintieron mas fuerte

– DONDE ESTA EL MALDITO HIJO DE P*** QUE LE SACO LA M*** Y LO ROSTIZO

- cálmate era un ejemplo – intento calmarlo y con eso los dos confirmaron sus sospechas – ya ves que es diferente

-ah ya veo entonces… ¿amo a Lucy? – pregunto

-haber… ¿siempre la quieres tener cerca no?

-aja

-y solo la quieres para ti, no la quieres ver con nadie mas ¿no?

-aja ella solo es mía

-bueno ahí lo tienes, ¿te imaginas besándola? – le pregunto esto ultimo con picardía

-…- se quedo pensando pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de las chicas

-VAMOS LUCY TU PUEDES SIGUE ASI – gritaban al unísono canturreando Erza y Levi

-resultaste buena competencia – decía Cana tomando otro jarrón de cerveza

-otrha maaashh~ - hablaba la rubia borracha – puesdo maash

-este será el noveno jarrón Lucy – hablaba cana un poco preocupada - ¿estarás bien?

- por supueshto que shii cana hip estoy muuuyyy bien hip – hablaba bien gracioso la rubia

-¡¿LUCY? – gritaron Natsu y gray al unísono

-PARA – indicó gray quitándole el jarrón a Lucy - ¿Qué haces?

-¿Lucy? – Pregunto Natsu insólito - ¿e-estas bien?

-claro que no esta bien imbécil esta borracha – le contesto gray tratando de levantarla del sitio

-owww ya casi iba a hacer diez – se quejo cana

-GRAY~- canturreo la rubia – juju no te había hip vishto por aquí ¿dondeee estabaash?

-waau si que estas grave… te llevare a tu casa – sentencio gray

A Natsu le molesto un poco la escena naaah ¿un poco? Que va MUCHO

-suéltala, yo me la llevo – grito arranchándosela de los brazos, cargándola el al estilo princesa, saliendo del gremio

-n-Natsu – solo dijo eso pues la borrachera no la dejaba hablar mas

-Y ahí se van los tortolitos – hablo erza

- me pregunto cuando se decidirá a decirle a Lucy que la ama – pregunto gray

-quien sabe – hablaron erza, Levi y cana

~en las calles de magnolia~

-AHHHHHHHRG – grito de la nada Lucy asustando al peli rosa quien la cargaba

-¿q-que tienes Lucy? – pregunto algo asustado

-no me acuerdo ¿por? – pregunto inocente

-a-acabas de pegar el grito al cielo – dijo Natsu resbalándole una gotita

-ah ¿eso? Es… -paro un momento – ¡así! –Recordó - ¿Por qué RAYOS ENTRAMO POR LA VENTANA? – le grito casi dejándolo sordo

-vaya aun borracha tiene cordura – hablo Natsu

-bájame – le ordeno la rubia lo cual Natsu acepto y con mucha delicadeza la coloco en el piso pero esta no dejaba de tambalear a lo que Natsu la sostuvo de los hombros

-NASTUUU~ deja de moverte tanto - se quejaba la rubia

- pero no me estoy moviendo – le recalcaba el mago de fuego

-tengo sed – se alejo del chico que la sostenía y a pasos pesados se dirijo a la cocina

-"_supongo que estará bien dejarla sola_" – pensaba hasta que escucho algo romperse en la cocina, se asomo y Lucy tenia toda la cabeza mojada y a su costado había unos vasos rotos – _supongo que no_

Fue adonde ella la levanto con cuidado la cargo hasta su cama, saco una toalla y le seco la cabeza despeinándola

-vaya quien diría que serias tan difícil – suspiro Natsu

-lo siento Natsu – hablaba arrepentida la pobre mirándolo a los ojos con una cara angelical, lo que hizo que el chico se sonrojara

-"_después de todo la amo_" - sonreía Natsu acercándose a su cara lo bastante como para sentir su respiración – mmm hueles a licor

-lo siento – dijo de nuevo, esta vez quito su mirada del rostro del chico para dirigirla a sus labios, Natsu se dio cuenta de eso y se sonrojo a tope mirando a otro lado

-¿q-que pasa? – pregunto nervioso

- ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – después de que se le callera el agua fría en toda la cabeza y cara se despertó un poco, así que lo único que tenia ahora era la resaca y la intención de hacer lo que quisiera si se le antojase

-hmmm – asintió el chico

-que piensas de mi – le pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos sujetándole la cara

- a q-que viene l-la pregunta –hablaba Natsu algo nervioso y sorprendido

-quiero saber – hablo la rubia lo mas seria que podía

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Natsu no sabiendo si declararse o no, o si seria correspondido

-pues porque me gustas y mucho – dicho esto lo tomo desprevenido tomándolo del cuello aproximándolo a ella dándole un cálido y suave beso.

El chico tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, se sentía tan feliz, tan pleno, había esperado tanto tiempo para sentir los suaves labios de su rubia, al principio no sabía que hacer pero no tardo en corresponder el beso, la tomo por la cintura acercándola mas, sintiendo sus atributos en su formado pecho, se dejo llevar por el momento, así que decidió profundizar el beso, mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de su rubia haciendo que esta por reacción la abriera, pudiendo así explorar.

-"¿_Lucy que rayos estas haciendo?... ah! estas besando a Natsu" _- pensaba la chica en sus interiores – _OH POR DIOS ESTAS BESANDO A NATSU Y EL TE ESTA CONTESTANDO_ – la chica no podía estar mas feliz, pero algo le impedía continuar y eso era la falta de oxigeno.

Quiso alejarse para poder respirar pero Natsu se lo impedía, la quería para el, no se quería separar de ella, le gustaba besarla y tenerla cerca, ante esto Lucy jalaba para atrás a Natsu de su bufanda, haciéndolo separarse, en esos pocos segundos hablaba;

-nat- Natsu no la dejaba hablar la callaba a besos –para, espe- decía mientras Natsu la interrumpía a lo que esta vez lo empujo gritándole

-¡QUE ME DEJES HABLAR MALDITA SEA! No ves que me quedo sin aire – le regaño a lo que Natsu reacciono asustado para después reír

-¿Así? – Natsu llevado por sus impulsos le importo muy poco la opinión de Lucy el quería mas – entonces porque no mejor te doy respiración boca a boca

La rubia se puso peor que un tomate, y se alejo de Natsu unos pasos quedando entre la pared y el, este por su parte se acerco a su oído diciéndole

-YO TAMBIEN TE AMO LUCY – después de esto la rubia quedo sorprendida y feliz, se le lanzo encima al peli rosa, abrazándolo y besándolo continuas veces quedando encima de la cama

-te amo Natsu – dijo antes de quedarse dormida encima de el, a lo que este suspiro y con poca fuerza se la quito de encima y la acostó en la cama tapándola y el también metiéndose en la cama

-"_supongo que no le molestara que me quede a dormir con ella" – _dicho esto se acomodo abrazando a Lucy por la cintura jalándola hacia el, quedando bien juntitos

A la mañana==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==siguiente

La rubia tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, estaba dispuesta a levantarse pero un fuerte brazo la sostenía, siguió con la mirada el brazo que conducía a una cabellera peli rosa, estaba dispuesta a aventarlo por la ventana pero sus recuerdos se lo impidieron y lentamente decidió retirar su brazo de ella pero este no la dejo;

-¿Qué pasa Lucy no te acuerdas de lo de anoche? – hablo con picardía el chico

-n-no se de que me hablas – intento disimular la maga estelar

-¿en serio? – dijo esto y la aproximo mas el encarcelándola en sus brazos

-bueno, si – admitió sonrojada

-me encanta verte así – le confeso

-Así ¿Como? – le pregunto confundida

-toda rojita como un tomate – sonrió diciendo esto

-¡c-cállate! – le ordeno tratando de zafarse de sus brazos

-así no te lo pregunte ¿quieres ser mi novia? – decía mientras la rubia forcejeaba con el para que la soltara quien ante las palabras del chico ceso

-¿uh?...- procesando, procesando - ¿UH? ¿En serio? – pregunto ilusionada

-si, después de todo tu solo eres mía – sentencio, ante esto Lucy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza besándolo

-¿Eso es un si? – le pregunto temeroso

-si tontito – le sonrió la rubia - ahora anda a traerme una aspirina que me duele la cabeza - le ordeno finalmente a lo que el chico accedió resignado con pena

-esta bien pero cuando vuelva, me tienes que pagar con un beso - le replico levantándose de la cama

**FIN**

* * *

**ya saben todos, cuando se emborrachen asegúrense de estar con la persona que les gusta hehehehe espero sus comentarios con ilusión espero que les haya gustado **


End file.
